Experiencing Pearl Harbor
by xoxolovebug
Summary: READ MEEE! I AM A GOOD STORY! 16-year-old Shannon thought her life was boring. Then she gets sent back in time to 1941 where she meets Evelyn, and her friends. R&R, but no flames please! NOT A MARY-SUE! THE ONLY ROMANCE IS RAFEEVELYN & EVELYNDANNY!
1. Prologue

16-year-old Shannon Lee thought that her life was normal and boring. Today was no different, even though it was Friday. She and her friends, 16- year- old Elise Morrow and 17-year-old Tiffany Josten were going to their lockers to get their books at Archbishop Macdonald High School in Edmonton, Alberta. Shannon was talking (more like complaining) about how Josh Hartnett got killed in Pearl Harbor, but Ben Affleck didn't. "Stupid Japanese-" Shannon started. "Hey!!" cried Tiffany, who loved Japanese anime. "-Soldiers." Shannon finished, glaring pointedly at Tiffany. "The Japanese were the ones who made anime and manga, especially Mars." Tiffany explained as if she were talking to a little kid you had to explain everything to. She pointed at her precious, sacred (A/N-Inside joke between my friends and I) manga, Mars. Shannon just shrugged. "Oops. Oh yeah. Sorry."  
  
"That's ok," Tiffany replied. "Just don't do that again or I will have to hurt you."  
  
"No you wouldn't!" Shannon teased. Tiffany paused.  
  
"No, I wouldn't," she grinned and Elise watched, quite amused by this conversation. Suddenly Elise said, "I wish we could go back in time." Shannon and Tiffany stared. "What?" Elise asked. "It was just a random thought."  
  
"No, really?" Shannon replied sarcastically "Shut up!" Elise said half- jokingly. "That would be totally awesome if we could go back in time though," Shannon grinned. "Yeah," Tiffany chimed in. "Hey Kimmy!"she called as their friend Kimberly Yu came up behind them.  
  
"Hey you guys," Kimmy replied. "Wutcha doin'?"  
  
"Kimmy, Shannon insulted the sacred Mars!!" Tiffany cried. Kimmy gasped mockingly.  
  
"No!!" Kimmy said, still mockingly. "I'm afraid it's true, Kimmy." Shannon hung her head, but she was laughing.  
  
"It's ok," Kimmy grinned. "Well, I'd better get going. Don't wanna be late!"  
  
"K. Bye!! See you at lunch!" the three girls called. The day went by quickly, and soon they were waiting for Shannon's mom to pick them up. They were going to Shannon's house and having a sleepover. At Shannon's house they did some homework, read fanfictions on the Internet, talked on MSN to their friends, and talked about everything from books to movies to animes. They watched a few movies, A Knight's Tale with Heath Ledger, and an anime called Rouroni Kenshin. Soon they fell asleep. The next morning, Shannon was the first one up. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muahahaha!! Cliffie!! I shall take over the world with them!!! Review, and I shall consider sparing you!! 


	2. Where the hell are we?

Ch 1 ~ Where the hell are we?!  
  
Tiffany and Elise sat up. "What?" Elise asked groggily, still asleep. All of a sudden, a sharp jerk almost made the three still sleepy girls fall off their chair. "Where the hell are we?" demanded Tiffany.  
  
"You're on a train, heading for New York," a girl sitting across from them answered. They got up and walked towards the back of the train. They noticed five girls who had to be in their early twenties or even their late teens. Then Shannon noticed something familiar about them. "Oh my God!" Shannon pulled Tiffany and Elise closer so that they were right up against an empty seat. "It's Evelyn and the other nurses from Pearl Harbor! But then-that must mean that we're going to New York!! Then Hawaii!! Damn it, that means we're going to Pearl Harbor! Aww, I don't wanna be a nurse!" Elise looked sick as she remembered what Evelyn and the others had had to do when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor. "And we're gonna see Rafe, ugh, Red, ummm... ooh, that means we're gonna see Danny too!!!" Elise and Tiffany looked over at the girls chattering excitedly. "Oh my gosh you're right! It's Evelyn, Sandra, Betty, um....I can't remember the rest of their names!" Evelyn looked up. "Did someone say my name?" she asked. The three girls spun around. "Um, yeah," Shannon said nervously. "We were talking, um, about a character from a movie we saw whose name was Evelyn."  
  
"Oh, I see," Evelyn replied. "What was the movie called?" Shannon looked at Elise and Tiffany. "It was called, um, Pearl Harbor." she replied.  
  
"Pearl Harbor?" a pretty blonde girl of about 17 asked. "Isn't that the base in Hawaii where we might get stationed?" Elise gasped.  
  
"Oh, no!" she muttered under her breath, as she recognized the blonde girl who spoke as Betty, the only nurse of the five to get killed.  
  
"Well, since you know my name already, these are my friends. Sandra, Betty, Barbara and Martha." They waved and smiled at the girls as Evelyn introduced them. "Hi," Shannon, Elise and Tiffany replied. "I'm Shannon, and these are my best friends Elise and Tiffany."  
  
"Hi," the five girls smiled friendly-like at the girls, who smiled back and relaxed a bit. Then Shannon said, "OK, I know this may sound insane and odd, but what year is it?" Evelyn looked at her friends, puzzled, but she answered, "It's 1941, why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," Shannon said quickly. Evelyn shrugged. Why don't you three sit down and we can get to know each other?"  
  
"Sure, thanks," they replied.  
  
"Oh, no problem," Evelyn replied.  
  
"So what are you three doing going to New York, anyways?" Betty asked. Shannon looked at her friends. "We umm....joined the Navy, as nurses. None of us are registered nurses though." Tiffany said quickly. "Even though..ummmmm....I'm only 17, and they're only 16."  
  
"That's okay," Betty said. "I'm only 17, too!" Yeah, but before this war is over, you're gonna be engaged to Red, then you're gonna die, Shannon thought. She sighed, then looked over at Elise. From the expression on her face, Shannon could tell that she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I joined the army to do MY patriotic duty...and... to meet guys!" Martha admitted.  
  
They giggled. "Me too," Betty added.  
  
"I'm the only registered nurse here, then?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Yes!!" all seven girls answered at the same time. They looked at each other, then started giggling.  
  
"You have to tell them the story, Ev," Barbara said.  
  
"Oh, but it's such a long story," Evelyn protested.  
  
"We got time," Martha insisted.  
  
"Well, it was about four weeks ago," Evelyn started. Shannon and Elise exchanged glances. They knew this story, and it was so cute, and hilarious.  
  
"Eye exam number four?" Evelyn called.  
  
"I'm gonna fail," Evelyn heard Rafe say to Danny. "They're gonna take away my wings."  
  
"No they're not," Danny reassured him. "Just relax."  
  
"Just keep practicing the bottom line  
  
"J-L-M-K-P-O-E-T-X" Rafe muttered over and over. Very soon it was his turn. "Ma'am," he said, coming up to the desk and picking up the eye test. "J-L-M- K-P-O-E-T-X." he said very quickly. "Ma'am. Eyes like an eagle, ma'am."  
  
"Slow down, flyboy," Evelyn replied, not looking up from the chart. "And instead of the bottom, read the very top. Both eyes."  
  
"E-X-"  
  
"X-E" Danny whispered from behind Rafe.  
  
"X-E. X-E, ma'am. Ma'am, I know how this looks."  
  
"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I really am. But Army and Navy requires 20/20 vision."  
  
"Oh, I-its-its not a problem with my eyes. I mean I can see. I mean I can hit a running rabbit with a $3.00 pistol. I got a problem with letters."  
  
"Well, maybe after some schooling, you can come back and take the test again."  
  
"No, I had schooling." Rafe insisted. "The teachers just didn't know what to make of it. It's just letters, that's all." Rafe leaned towards Evelyn. "Please, ma'am. Don't take my wings."  
  
"Evelyn, rotate to station three," a nurse said as she passed by Evelyn's station.  
  
"I felt so bad for him." Evelyn told them, blushing. Shannon grinned, knowing what was coming. "I passed him." The girls giggled.  
  
"Good for you!" Martha said. Shannon giggled.  
  
"I've always wondered what it was like back in the 1940's," she muttered to Elise. Just then a bump made Shannon fall off her seat. Everyone giggled and Shannon turned bright red. Evelyn held out a hand and Shannon grabbed it as she got up slowly. "God I hate doing that!" she laughed. Then she looked around at the other girls, laughing and chattering about the guys that they were sure to meet. She sighed. We're going to Pearl Harbor!!! she thought happily. 


	3. New York

Ch 2 ~ New York  
  
"So then this cocky pilot comes back." Evelyn said, startling Shannon out of her daze.  
  
"Are you a recruit?" Rafe asked a young man of about eighteen who was sitting on a bench in front of a station.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Yeah? You're talking to an officer!" Rafe scolded.  
  
"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" the man jumped up.  
  
"Give me that chart!" Rafe ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" the young man replied, handing the chart over to Rafe. He walked over to the station where Evelyn was doing immunizations.  
  
"Ma'am, I want to thank you-" he started.  
  
"Drop your skivvies," Evelyn ordered.  
  
"Um, okay. Like this?" Rafe asked. Evelyn looked over at Rafe.  
  
"He had a very cute butt!" Evelyn giggled. The other girls giggled.  
  
"I want to thank you for passing me." Rafe said. "You're my hero."  
  
"Well, my father was a pilot, so I saw firsthand what happened if a pilot's wings are taken away."  
  
"Well, your father's my hero too, then. I want to thank you for passing me."  
  
"I didn't hear you say thank you," Evelyn said while getting a needle ready.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So, is there any chance at all you might like me?" Rafe asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, how did you guess?" Evelyn breathed, coming up behind Rafe and whispering in his ear. "They never taught us how to deal with this - feeling. With that said, she poked him with the needle.  
  
"He was getting fresh, so I poked him again." Evelyn grinned. "You are so mean!" Shannon laughed.  
  
"Let's go, Romeo," a soldier waiting to get his immunization said, annoyed.  
  
"Hold on a second, Miss, I really, really lick you." When he realized what he said, he covered his mouth.  
  
"Like you. I didn't mean to say that, and I just wanted to know if I could donate dinner, well, buy you dinner."  
  
"This isn't your chart." "No that's this guy right here, I think he left."  
  
"Have you already had this shot?"  
  
"Yea well once already yea. Well, I mean can I ask you out?" He tripped and  
  
"No!" Evelyn said, kind of annoyed.  
  
"Uhh..." Rafe muttered. He fell and banged his nose into the tray of supplies. "Oh!"  
  
"Oo. What'd you do to him?" Barbara asked, as she came into the station and saw Rafe on the floor, clutching his nose.  
  
"Aww!! Poor Rafe!" Shannon grinned, laughing. When the nurses got out, Rafe was waiting at the entrance to the hospital. "Hey! Hey!" he called.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you all right?" Evelyn smiled.  
  
"Yeah, this is just standard precautionary - thing. Look, I've got some genuine French champagne. From France! How about we celebrate?"  
  
"Celebrate what?"  
  
"Well, you bein' my hero, for one," Rafe replied.  
  
"Okay, sure. Why not?" They walked down and sat on a stone bench in front of the hospital. "I want to put your mind at ease about passing me. I really think you did this country a service."  
  
"And if you have a fault, which you obviously don't, it's modesty."  
  
"No, if I have a fault, it's candor." Rafe said softly. He struggled with the cork on the wine, until it popped off and hit him in the nose. "Oh!"  
  
"Aww!!" Shannon laughed. "Poor guy!!"  
  
"Yeah," Elise agreed.  
  
"Oh it's bleeding!" Evelyn said. "Here, lie back." She tried to put some ice on Rafe's already very red nose.  
  
"It's cold!" Rafe cried, trying to get up.  
  
"Lay still!" Evelyn said. Finally Rafe gave up and let Evelyn put the ice on his nose.  
  
"You are so beautiful it hurts." Rafe said softly.  
  
"It's your nose that hurts." Evelyn replied, smiling down at Rafe, who was in her lap.  
  
"I think it's my heart." Rafe said. Then they kissed.  
  
"How romantic." Sandra breathed.  
  
"It's been the best four weeks and two days," Evelyn sighed. The girls kept talking, until finally the train stopped. "I think we're here," Shannon said.  
  
"Wait, where's here?"  
  
"New York, of course!" Betty replied.  
  
"Cool!" Shannon shrieked happily. "I always wanted to go to New York!" Elise and Tiffany laughed, while Evelyn looked on, amused.  
  
"Let's go!" Sandra called back at them. She, Martha, and Barbara were almost at the entrance of the train already.  
  
"Coming!" Evelyn replied. Then she turned to Shannon, Elise, Tiffany, and Betty. "New York, here we come!" They giggled, then hurried to catch up to the others.  
  
"Well, you guys?" Shannon whispered to Elise and Tiffany. "Any regrets that we ended up here yet?"  
  
"Not a chance!" Elise and Tiffany replied in unison. They looked at each other, then the three of them burst out laughing. 


	4. At the train station and jazz club

They hurried off the train and started walking. Evelyn was at the front of the group, in a discussion with Elise about nursing. Shannon and Tiffany were right behind her, talking and laughing with Betty, Barbara and Sandra. Just then Rafe, Danny, and the others came up at the same time. Rafe and Evelyn walked until they were facing each other in the middle of the two groups. "Good to see you, Lieutenant," Rafe said solemnly.  
  
"You too, Lieutenant," Evelyn replied. They both smiled.  
  
"Pick a hand," Rafe grinned.  
  
"Ummm.," Evelyn chose the right hand. She took a small origami bird out of Rafe's hand. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Well, it should be, it took me six hours to fold them." Rafe grinned.  
  
"What's in your other hand?" Evelyn asked curiously.  
  
"Mine," Rafe replied, pulling out another origami bird that looked just like hers. He picked Evelyn up and swung her around. Evelyn laughed as she spun around in Rafe's arms in front of all their friends. Shannon looked on wistfully. 'God, I wish I had a guy who would do that for me,' she thought. "Oh, I want you to meet my friends," Evelyn smiled, pulling him over to where they were standing, laughing and whispering about Rafe's cute pilot friends. "This is Sandra, Barbara, Shannon, Elise, Tiffany." she pointed to each of them in turn, but trailed off when she realized that Betty was standing right beside her. "Hi," Betty said, shaking Rafe's hand, "Would you happen to have any friends?" Rafe grinned and turned around, looking at his friends.  
  
"Take your pick," he told Betty. Betty grinned when she saw all the pilots.  
  
"Hi," she breathed happily.  
  
Later that night, everyone was at a jazz club. Shannon laughed as she watched a cute pilot try out a pickup line on Sandra. They sat at a table with Danny and Sandra. They didn't talk much, but sat there awkwardly. Sandra tried to make conversation with Shannon and Elise. They talked about nursing, and other things like Rafe and Evelyn. Shannon tried not to reveal that she already knew what Sandra told her. She had watched the movie about 10 times already, and she loved it. Elise and Shannon laughed when Sandra told them about the hospital encounter where Evelyn and Rafe first met. Sandra sighed. "I watch Rafe and Evelyn sometimes; when they think no one's looking. I can't help but get a little jealous," Shannon looked at Elise, then over at Evelyn and Rafe, who were on the dance floor. She opened her mouth to say something, but just then Danny came over to them. "Shannon, may I have this dance?" he asked solemnly, holding out a hand to her. Shannon looked over at Elise, wide-eyed. She'd always had a crush on Josh Hartnett, who played Danny in the movie. 'Go!' Elise mouthed at her, grinning.  
  
"Umm.sure," Shannon finally replied, taking his hand and walking out to the dance floor. Shannon looked over her shoulder at Sandra and Elise and grinned. Elise laughed, but Sandra looked confused. "Shannon's got a crush," Elise explained. Sandra laughed.  
  
"I figured," she replied. They watched as Danny and Shannon started dancing. 


	5. A walk and a familiar face

Shannon looked around her at the club they were in. It was noisy and brightly lit, filled with nurses, pilots, other military officers and the jazz music from the band onstage. She grinned. 'I can't believe I'm in New York, dancing with Danny Walker! And Rafe and Evelyn are right beside us! Kristen's never gonna believe this!!' The thought of Kristen made her start to feel a little homesick. But then she was distracted by Danny leaning towards her and whispering in her ear, "Let's go for a walk." Shannon nodded, so Danny took her hand and they headed towards the door. Shannon looked back at the club, and she spotted Rafe and Evelyn still dancing, then she looked over at the table where her friends sat with the nurses and pilots.  
  
When they got outside, Danny let go of her hand. Shannon shivered. It was 9:00, and chilly. "Cold?" Danny asked. Shannon nodded. Danny took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "Thanks," Shannon said shyly.  
  
"No problem," Danny replied. Then they walked silently. Shannon wanted to tell Danny what was going to happen, but she knew she couldn't. She turned to Danny. "Danny, I have to tell you something," she blurted out.  
  
"Yes?" Danny looked at her, waiting.  
  
"Is Rafe going to England?" she said quickly.  
  
"Yes." Danny said. "How did you know?"  
  
"Uh- Evelyn told me," Shannon said quickly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"RafeisgoingtogotoEnglandandheisgoingtodiethenyou'regoingtofallinlovewithEve lyn." Shannon blurted out again. Danny just looked at her.  
  
"How do you know this?" he asked.  
  
"I-I," Shannon stuttered, but then someone familiar caught her eye. "Diana?!" It was her friend Diana, who was also dressed in '40's clothes.  
  
"Hey!!" Diana replied. "Oh my God! You're with..."  
  
"Yeah," Shannon grinned. "Danny, this is my friend Diana."  
  
"Hi, Diana. Nice to meet you," Danny smiled politely.  
  
"He's even cuter in real life," she whispered.  
  
"I know!" Shannon whispered in Diana's ear, "I accidentally just told him what's going to happen, except for the fact that he dies."  
  
"Ha-ha, good job!" Diana teased  
  
"Shut up," Shannon retorted.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going," Diana said.  
  
"Tiffany, Elise and the other nurses are in that club, in case you're wondering," Shannon grinned.  
  
"Thanks, I was just going to ask that," Diana laughed.  
  
"I know, that's why I said it!" Shannon giggled.  
  
"Well, see you later," Diana said.  
  
"Bye! Nice meeting you!" Danny said.  
  
"She's actually more outgoing around her friends," Shannon explained.  
  
"She seemed nice," Danny replied. Shannon shivered. "You still cold?"  
  
"Yeah, a little," Shannon smiled, although she wasn't that cold.  
  
"Well, why don't we head back to the hotel? Everyone else will probably be heading back there anyways,"  
  
"All right," Shannon said nervously, remembering the movie. 'Oh great, we're going back to the hotel. That means Rafe's gonna tell Evelyn that he's going to England.'  
  
When they got back to the hotel, everyone was there already, except for Rafe and Evelyn. "Well, we know where they are," Shannon muttered to Elise and Tiffany. Just then she heard Barbara and Anthony out on the balcony. "Come on! Come on up! We're in Room 321!" (A/N ~ Does anyone know the room number they were in? If so, please leave a review and tell me!! Much thanks!!) Shannon giggled as she heard the clink of wine glasses and they came back into the room. Elise and Shannon exchanged glances, then quickly found an excuse to leave. "I think we're going to head back to our room," Elise yawned, "We're exhausted." She glanced and Tiffany, who joined them, knowing what they were going to do. "Well, see you later."  
  
"Bye!" everyone replied. They hurried downstairs to find Rafe and Evelyn. They found Evelyn, and comforted her. "Ev, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Rafe; he's leaving to go to England. It's my fault, I passed him. Now he volunteers for the most dangerous place he can go?"  
  
"It's all right, he'll come back. Don't worry." Shannon lied. "I hope so," Evelyn replied, glancing back at the doorway where Rafe had stood with her just moments ago.  
  
"Do you want to come to our room and talk?" Elise asked gently. Evelyn shook her head. "No, I think I'll just go to bed. Maybe I'll wake up and realize that it was all a dream, that Rafe isn't leaving after all."  
  
"All right," Shannon said gently. "We'll walk with you." They walked with Evelyn back to her room, then went to theirs. As soon as they got there, they put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on their door. "God, I feel sorry for Ev. Especially since things are about to get worse." Shannon said, flopping on her bed.  
  
"Yeah no kidding," Elise chimed in.  
  
"Well, we can't exactly control it, can we?" Tiffany said.  
  
"I guess not," Shannon said. "I wish we could, 'cause then I would try to change everything."  
  
"We can't change everything, but there are probably little things we can change," Tiffany said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Definitely!" Elise grinned.  
  
"Well, we can start tomorrow," Tiffany yawned, then leaned over and turned off the lamp. "Good night,"  
  
"'Night," Elise and Shannon replied in unison, giggling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's this chapter in my story! Diana, you got your cameo, but I still think I'm gonna kill you LOL j/k! Review!! A big thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
A/N ~ Thank you to EvelynLilyJohnson for telling me the room number they were in. Much thanks!  
  
~Noshaan Raven'tress~ 


End file.
